


Alone

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Dethan Week 2014 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day six of Dethan Week: angst. Ethan can't deal with the death of his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

Ethan couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t move and he couldn’t breathe. All he could do was lay there curled up in a ball as tears leaked down his face. He was surrounded by Aiden’s things, drowning in his brother’s scent and reliving the memory of his brother being stabbed and dying in his arms. 

His heart was broken. Shattered the moment Aiden took his last breath. How was he supposed to go on? Where would he even begin? He couldn’t stay in Beacon Hills. He couldn’t be in the place his brother was taken from him. 

He searched for his phone and dialed Danny’s number, sobbing out, “I need you,’ into the phone when the human picked up. 

It didn’t take long for Danny to arrive, pulling the wolf into his lap and holding him tight. There was a kiss pressed to him temple and Danny whispering in his ear, but he couldn’t really hear it. He couldn’t really think. He clung to Danny’s shirt and cried, hiding his face in Danny’s neck. 

They had broken up a few days ago, but Ethan couldn’t help but seek comfort in the teen’s arms. Danny was his anchor. His only anchor now that Aiden was gone.

“I-I can’t do it, Danny,” Ethan choked out. “I can’t do it. Not without him.”

Danny rubbed his back and shushed him. “You’ll get through this Ethan. You’re strong. You’ll find a way to get through this.”

“I can’t. I can’t,” Ethan kept repeating. “I can’t go on without him. We’ve been together since day one. We were supposed to be together forever. I can’t do it, Danny. I can’t.”

“Yes you can. You can do this Ethan. It hurts, I l know it hurts and it’s going to always hurt, but you can do this. You can get through this. I believe in you, Ethan.”

Ethan lifted his head to look at Danny. No one had ever said they believed in his before. Danny gave him a small smile and wiped away Ethan’s tears. “You need to be strong. Your brother would want you to live.” Danny cupped Ethan’s cheek and gently caressed his cheek with his thumb. “I want you to live.”

Ethan couldn’t help as more tears fell down his face and he hid his face in Danny’s chest, accidently knocking them back and ending up on top of the human. Danny didn’t seem to mind, he just adjusted them to a more comfortable position. 

“It-it feels like there’s a black hole inside me, and-and it hurts so badly. I feel so empty.” He cried into Danny’s chest, his fingers digging into the human’s shoulder.

Danny held the wolf tightly. “I’m here, Ethan. You won’t go through this alone. I promise.”


End file.
